


Mortal Kombat 11: Jax Arcade Ending

by SolidSnakePlissken



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Arcade Ending, Depression, Moving On, Regret, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidSnakePlissken/pseuds/SolidSnakePlissken
Summary: Alternate Jax ending rather than the one given in MK11.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Mortal Kombat 11: Jax Arcade Ending

**Mortal Kombat 11: Jax Arcade Ending**

Kronika offered me a good deal to work with her. My wife back and my past erased, but risking my friend’s lives, my realm?! Hell no, so when the time was right, I took her down when she least expected it.

Raiden handed me the control of the hourglass and without hesitation, I changed the timeline to save my wife from being killed from Shinnok’s invasion. For a while, I was happy, I wasn’t moping around in my old house. But Raiden tried to warn me that the timeline is like its own being, it will always try to repair itself, and repair it did.   
No matter what I did, someone else close to me died, whether it be Jacqui, Sonya, Cassie and even Johnny. It was clear to me what the solution was, though I hated that this was the only way. To prevent any more deaths, I had to let Vera die. It was a hard choice for me, honestly I haven’t been this happy in a while but I can’t keep seeing it over and over again to different people I care about, I gave control of the hourglass to Raiden and he set things right.

You know, despite Vera being gone, it took me to realize that there’s people around me that make me happy, and they are with me till the end. I guess that’s just how life goes, people leave but there’s always a bunch of other people that can always help you be the best you from the darkness.

I love you Vera, and I’m always gonna miss you, you’ve given me one more gift, 

The gift of moving on.


End file.
